Dabura
Dabura is a ruler of the Demon Realm. Existing for thousands of years, Dabura is plac ed under the wizard Babidi's control by Babidi's Mind Control a spell, becomes his right-hand man, and does his bidding. His title, "Demon King", is not to be confused with that of one of the previous villains, Demon King Piccolo and Shula from Dragon Ball. Biography Pre-Dragon Ball Under Babidi's control, Dabura inspected the Earth in Age 474. He was scanning for any human's with impressive power levels, however, he found none. Arrival on Earth Dabura is first seen when Goku, Gohan, Vegeta,Piccolo and Krillin are led to Babidi's spaceship by Kibito and Supreme Kai to aid them in preventing Majin Buu's awakening. Babidi and Dabura are aware of their hiding place in the mountains nearby and, as it takes a massive amount of energy to awaken Majin Buu, Babidi decides to use theirs. Dabura is ordered to kill all but Supreme Kai and the strongest three and lure the remainder inside the ship. Dabura obeys and quickly charges the group. With a single blast, he kills Kibito. He then leaps in the air and spits on Piccolo and Krillin, turning them into stone, with Supreme Kai explaining the only way they can turn back is if Dabura dies. Dabura then retreats back into Babidi's Spaceship, telling the brave Saiyans to wander into their domain if they dare. Dabura joins Babidi in a monitoring room and watches as first Vegeta easily kills Babidi's henchman Pui Pui, and then watches Goku destroy Yakon before Dabura himself emerges to confront Gohan. When first encountered, Goku mentions that Dabura's Power Level is comparable to that of Perfect Cell. Stated by Goku in the anime and manga Though initially it seems that Gohan and Dabura are even, Goku corrects himself and states that Dabura might be more powerful than he thought, with his usage of magic and several tricks. During his battle with Gohan, Dabura takes notice of Vegeta's poor temperament and his one-track mind for settling things with Goku. Dabura then retreats from the fight with Gohan in order to inform Babidi; Babidi quickly takes advantage of that information and possesses Vegeta, when this was actually what Vegeta wanted all along, so he would gain a greater power and finally defeat Goku. With Vegeta (after refusing to kill the Kai and Gohan, stating that they're of no interest to him) now battling Goku, Dabura stands with Babidi to fight against Supreme Kai and Gohan. Before they can start though, they are all shocked as the energy released from Vegeta and Goku's battle has already been enough to release Majin Buu, as both fighters were fighting at Super Saiyan 2, the form thought to be the pinnacle of Super Saiyan states at the time. Unleashing of Majin Buu After Gohan fires Flashing Kamehameha's at Majin Buu's Cocoon, Buu emerges. After Majin Buu has emarged, Dabura is disappointed, as it seems the fat being is nothing more than a useless imbecile. Majin Buu overhears this remark and attacks Dabura, quickly gouging him in the eyes and then kicking him into a mountain, leaving him broken, pleasing Babidi. Dabura does manage to recover somewhat though and throws ammagical spear through Majin Buu. He tries to convince Babidi that Majin Buu is uncontrollable and should be contained again but Babidi refuses to comply, and then tells him that he was nothing more than a pawn and like all pawns, regardless of it's loyalty or efficency, should be tossed away when not needed anymore. Majin Buu then retaliates against Dabura under Babidi's orders, turning him into a large cookie and eating him. This in turn reverses what he did to Piccolo and Krillin, restoring them to normal. King Yemma punishes Dabura in the afterlife by sending him to Heaven because, being a demon, he would enjoy Hell. After Death Exclusively in the anime, Dabura is seen content in Heaven, repenting of his previous sins and looking back on them with remorse. He is accompanied by Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl in their search for Gohan in the Other World. Here, he is consumed with joy and love which unnerves everybody near him. He is last seen in Heaven with a wreath of flowers around his head picking flowers in a bouquet wandering around Heaven. Ironically enough, despite having become a pure soul himself in these anime filler episodes, he is not revived along with all those innocent souls who were killed by Buu and the villains, as Vegeta only specified that the evil ones be kept dead (in the manga, this presumably left him dead, as Vegeta himself suggests that the reason he made this specification was so that villains such as Babidi and Dabura would not return). Power Dabura's strength prior to becoming a Majin is unknown. The Supreme Kai, whose power far exceeded Frieza's, was shown to fear him before Babidi took control of him. After becoming a Majin, his power was allegedly in the same league as Cell, as Goku first believes him to be as strong as the bio-mechanical android before later stating "He's a lot stronger than I thought" during his battle with Gohan. The manga, however, seems to show that he was stronger than Cell. Dabura manages to have a slight upper-hand during the battle with Gohan until he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 to even odds. However, it should be noted that Vegeta said during the fight that Gohan was nowhere near as strong as he was when he defeated Cell. Trivia *As his power level is similar to that of Cell, Dabura is stronger than Frieza, whom King Kai once said was the fiercest warrior in the universe. In light of this, it is possible that Dabura was the strongest fighter in the universe at one point (prior to Gohan's ascension to Super Saiyan 2), though Dabura may have achieved this level of strength only after stronger fighters had appeared. In addition, the Demon Realm at which he is king exists as a flip dimension to the rest of the universe, and so he might not have been counted or even known to the other Kais at the time. *In the anime, Dabura is the only villain, who died evil, to be admitted into Heaven. This was result of King Yemma's decision that Dabura would have enjoyed it in Hell (the punishment backfired because Dabura enjoyed the Heaven anyway). *Just like Vegeta, Dabura had lost the M on his forehead after he had died. The M does appear on his forehead while in King Yemma's office while he was being held by the ogres, but this is most likely an animation error. This suggests that he may have actually been somewhat "benevolent", though still fearsome and vicious as ever, during his Demon Realm lordship (this would also explain why he apparently seemed to have remorse for his actions in the anime). *Dabura is one of the few characters to still retain their shape in food form (after being turned to food by Majin Buu) other than Majin Buu himself and Majuub in Dragon Ball GT. *In the anime and manga, he gets turned into a cookie by Majin Buu. However, in Buu's Fury, he gets turned into a cupcake. Category:Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Canonical Pages Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains